coles problems A MUST READ FOR ALL D
by allyzzapoisonninja
Summary: cole is having a few problems in life allyzza has stopped obeying him zanes eyes turn red occassionaly kai is trying to kill allyzza and jay is having girl probs A MUST READ FOR ALL A VERY CUTE STORY


THE SUN COMES ON THE OTHER SIDE(2ND STORY

THERE IS A NEW TEAM OF NINJA ON THE STREET AND ALLYZZA ISNT LISTENING TO COLE JAY IS HIDNG SOMETHING ZANES EYE KEEPS TURNING RED AND KAI IS TRYING TO HURT ALLYZZA ALL THE NIGHTMARES OF COLE IS COMING TRUE CAN COLE STOP THE MADNESS BEFORE ITS TOO LATE?

COLE TRUDGED THROUGH TOWN HIS CURLY BLACK HAIR BLEW IN THE WIND HIS TEAM FOLLOWING CLOSE BEHIND THEY WERE GETTING A PRESENT FOR SENSEI WU GOSH HOW HARD IS IT JUST TO FIND A PRESENT FOR AN OLD MAN?! ALLYZZA WHINED SHUSH ALLYZZA IF IT WERENT FOR SENSEI WU THEN OUR LIVES WOULD BE A TOTAL WRECK SO TAKE THAT BACK! KAI CHALLENGED IS THAT A CHALLENGE APPLE DUMPLING? ALLYZZA SNEERED WAIT WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! KAI SNAPPED I GUESS YOUR DEAF BECAUSE I SAID IT OUT LOUD! ALLYZZA YELLED COLE SHES YOUR APPRENTICE STOP HER! JAY PLEADED COLE WALKED OVER TO HER AND PUSHED HER AWAY ALLYZZA GET ALONG WITH KAI FOR ONCE HE COULD BEAT YOU UP BECAUSE HES LIKE A 100% STRONGER AND IF YOUR GONNA FACE THE DEMON DRAGO SOMEDAY THEN YOUR GONNA HAVE TO SAVE UP YOUR STRENGTH COLE WHISPERED YES MASTER COLE SHE MUTERED LOOKING AWAY YEP THATS A RESPECTFUL APPRENTICE HE SAID TAKING HER BACK OVER NOW STAY AWAY FROM KAI COLE SIGHED AND WALKED BACK TO THE FRONT OF THE TEAM UHHHH COLE...HELP! HE HEARD JAY YELL A LIGHT BROWN HAIRED BLUE EYED GIRL WAS HOLDING HIM DOWN COLE TACKLED HER BUT ANTOHER GIRL PUNCHED HIM HE DODGED ANOTHER PUNCH AND KICKED THE STRANGE BLACK HAIRED ATTACKER SHE LANDED ON THE WALL WITH A THUD AND COLE PINNED HER AGAINST IT ALLYZZA WAS BATTLING A BLONDE HAIRED BLUE EYED BOY AND SHE WAS GETTING HURT BADLY LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT TWO PROBLEMS YOUR PUNY APPRENTICE OR MY GETTAWAY! THE GIRL SNEERED SHUT UP! COLE YELLED LOOKING AT HIS HURT APPRENTICE HE DROPPED THE GRIL AND HELPED HIS APPRENTICE HE KNOCKED THE BOY OUT WITH A SINGLE PUNCH THE REST OF THE GIRLS RAN ONE OF THEM LOOKED AT THE BLONDE BOY CMON JADE LEAVE ALLTER! THE BLACK HAIRED GIRL YELLED JADE NODDED AND FOLLOWED HER TEAM AWAY THE BLONDE BOY OPENED HIS EYES AND MOANED COLE SHOVED HIM DOWN WITH HIS FOOT AND HELD HIS ROCK KATANA UP TO THE BOYS NECK WHATS WITH THAT AMBUSH! COLE DEMANDED ALLYZZA LIMPED OVER HER NOSE WAS BLEEDING AND HER LEG WAS HURT HER EYE WAS SWOLLEN TOO AND SHE WAS DAZED BUT DIDNT SAY A WORD SHE WHISPERED SOMETHING IN HIS EAR "FINE I'LL TELL YOU IM ALLTER APPRENTICE TO OUR LEADER CALLY WE HAVE BEEN FORCED INTO THE SHADOWS FOR TOO LONG ALL BECAUSE OF YOU WE WERE HERE FIRST BEFORE YOU PUNY TEENS HAD TO COME AND FORCE OUR TEAM INTO THE DANGEROUS ALLYWAYS AND WE HAVE TO LIVE OUR LIVES IN THE DARK BANISHED FROM THE LIGHT AND WE THOUGHT IF WE KILLED ALL OF YOU THEN WE WOULD GET OUR POPULAR NAME BACK THE YTNUOB NINJA MASTERS OF TORNADZU BUT WE HAVE FAILED!" HE GROWLED COLE GLARED NOW DONT THINK WE WOULD LET YOU GO THAT EASILY HE SAID LIFTING HIM UP BY THE SHIRT COLLAR AND DRAGGING HIM TO THE BOUNTY ALL THE NINJAS SHUNNING HIM COLE THREW HIM INTO THE BRICK AND SHUT THE HATCH AND LOCKED IT A FEW YEARS IN THE BRICK WILL HELP GET HIS GOOD SIDE OUT COLE SIGHED TURNING TO LOOK AT THE HURT ALLYZZA HER EYE WAS BETTER HER FOOR STILL LOOKED HURT AND DRIED BLOOD STAINED HER CLOTHING LETS GTE YOU FIXED UP COLE SIGHED PICKING HER UP AND CARRYING HER TO THE BEDROOM HE SET HER DOWN ON HIS BED AND STUDIED HER THIS IS WORST THAN I THOUGHT HE SIGHED HE PICKED HER LEG UP PUT CREAM ON IT AND WRAPPED IT IN CLOTH HE CLEANED THE DRY BLOOD OFF HER SHIRT AND HELPED HER UP YOULL BE BETTER BY TOMORROW I PROMISE HE WHISPERED ALLYZZA NODDED HEY MASTER COLE?... THANKS FOR YAH KNOW UMM SAVING ME I THOUGHT I WAS A GONNER ALLYZZA SIGHED OH NO PROBLEM AS LONG AS MY APPRENTICE IS SAFE THEN ITS FINE BY ME COLE MUTTERED

CHAPTER 2 COLE AWOKE IN THE MORNING HE CRASHED INTO ALLYZZAS BUNK AND SHOOK HIS HEAD OUCH HE MUTTERED ALLYZZA WASNT IN BED HE WENT OUTSIDE ALLYZZA WAS HAVING A ROUND ON THE TRAINING COURSE KAI WAS GLARING AT ALLYZZA COLE SHOVED HIM LEAVE HER ALONE HE DEMANDED FIREDORK JAY MUTTERED KAI LOOKED AWAY AND GROWLED EVER SINCE COLE FISHED THAT RUNT OFF THE STREETS THEN MY LIFE HAS BEEN A WRECK! KAI SIGHED HE TOUCHED A WOODEN DUMMY AND IT CAUGHT ON FIRE HE TRUDGED AWAY COLE COLE WAS SHOWING ALLYZZA HOW TO USE POSION CONTROL AND CONTROL HER POWERS BUT EVERY PEICE OF WOOD SHE GOT BROKE IN HALF AND DIDNT BURN COLE SIGHED ALLYZZA LOOKED GRUMPY AND WAS WATCHING A GROUP OF TEENAGE GIRLS GOSSIP AND TEXT SHE SIGHED HEY ALLYZZA TRAINING REMEMBER?! COLE IMPATIENTLY YELLED ALLYZZA TURNED AROUND NAD YAWNED OK NOW WHAT? SHE MUTTERED WE'RE GONNA DO A PRACTICE BATTLE DONT LET ME HIT YOUR WEAK SPOT BEHIND YOUR KNEE OK? HE ASKED GETTING INTO FIGHTING POSITION ALLYZZA NODDED COLE UNWARNED ATTACKED HER WITH A TRIP SHE ROLLED AWAY HE TRIED AIMING A BLOW WITH HIS STEEL SCTHE BUT ALLYZZA GRABBED THE EDGE AND FLUNG HIM AWAYCOLE SKIDDED ON THE GROUND AND TRIED REGAINING HIS BALANCE THE HEAVY WEAPON HAD FELL ON HIS BELLY AND HE WAS STRUGGLING TOGET UP ALLYZZA PICKED HIS SCYTHE UP AND FLUNG IT IT STRUCK THE WALL RIGHT NEXT TO KAIS HEAD EHEHE OOPS SHE INNOCENTLY MUTTERED COLE GOT UP AND GUARDED HER AS KAI WALKED TOWARD THEM WITH THE SCYTHE KAI LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GONNA ATTACK ALLYZZA KAI IM YOUR LEADER DROP THE SCYTHE! HE DEMANDED KAI IMMEDIATELY DROPPED IT FINE HE SNAPPED AND WALKED AWAY ALLYZZA WAS SHIVERING IN FEAR AND HIDNG BEGHIND COLE WHY DOES KAI WANT TO HURT ME SO MUCH? SHE MUTTERED WELL YOU USED TO BE A CRIMINAL AND HES NOT NEAUTRAL LIKE ME SOOOO COLE MUTTERED SHAKING HIS HEAD SUDDENLY NYA RAN UP GUYS! SNAKES GRANDE AVENUE NOW! NYA EXCLAIMED HEY CAN I COME?! ALLYZZA BEGGED COLE LOOKED SAD UH I DONT THINK SO COLE SIGHED BU... ALLYZZA WHINED NO ALLYZZA NO IS NO! COLE YELLED ALLYZZA JUMPED BACK IN FEAR AND RAN AND HID BEHIND A PUNCHING BAG ZANES EYE FLASHED RED ZANE SHOOK HIS HEAD AND SIGHED HEY ZANE SOMETHING WRONG BUDDY? JAY ASKED GETTING WORRIED NO NO NO NOTHING WRONG! ZANE SPUTTERED LETS GET GOING THOUGH JAY LAUGHED LOOKING AWAY FROM NYA HIS CHEEKS TURNING RED JAY ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING? COLE ASKED UHHHH JAY MUTTERED NOPE! HE SIGHED KAI WAS GLARING AT ALLYZZA OKAY GUYS LETS GO COLE SIGHED THEY LEAPT OFF THE EDGE YOUNG LLOYD CAME OUT AWWW DID I SLEEP IN TOO LONG AGAIN? HE WHINED YEP TOO LONG TOO LATE NYA SAID LLOYD TRUDGED AWAY CURSING ALLYZZA SQUINTED HER MOUTH OPENING TO SAY SOMETHING DONT SAY A WORD I KNOW HES A YOUNG NINJA NYA SIGHED ALLYZZA CLOSED HER MOUTH SHE WANTED TO GO BATTLE TOO BUT COLE DIDNT LET HER SHE MUTTERED NAH IM GONNA BATTLE NO MATTER WHAT COLE SAYS! ALLYZZA GROWLED BUT COLE SAID! NYA SAID NO YOUR NOT MY MASTER NOBODY IS ANYMORE I CAN CONTROL MY OWN LIFE! ALLYZZA SNAPPED AND LEAPT OFF THE EDGE ALTHOUGH SHE DIDNT HAVE A WEAPON YET DIDNT MEAN SHE COULDNT BATTLE LIKE THE REST SHE MUTTERED


End file.
